Imperial Legions
The Imperial Legions of Forstem, commonly known as simply as the Legions, are the land military force of the Empire. History Foundation The originally expansion of the Empire was under the then common levies of the Kings of the Twelve Kingdoms. As Viktor I's expansion grew to a halt, his armies began to show signs of been undermanned, and over stretched. However, with the end of the first expansion, the problem never truly showed. With the creation of the Itinerants, it became clear that if the Empire was to expand further it could not just work through diplomacy. The Legions began to be formed in 68, officially been made the Empire's military force when the Pact of Unification was amended in 71 by Viktor II. The Second War of Unification Shortly after their creation, the Legions were quick to be thrown into the crucible of war. The Second War of Unification lasted almost a decade, during which the Legion perfected it's tactics and formations. While in it's original form the Legions were slow to gain ground, as it's first generals were either killed in battle or found success, the Legions evolved. With the period of war coming to a close, the Legions had become a well trained force. Occupying Legions transferred to peacekeeping duties, leading to the beginning of the Peacekeepers. The Third War of Unification In 156, with the election and crowning of Harold II, the Legions were once more committed en masse to war. Under the leadership of General Hektor Rendlin, who proved a brilliant strategist, the Legions gained nearly five hundred more miles in under two years, absorbing several "rogue states" in the process. The Legions pushed past the Belar Waterway, where they found it impossible to hold grounds amongst the constantly moving sands and communities. The further the Legions pushed, the more problems they faced from thin supply lines prone to attack from roaming bandits. While Itinerants were able to locate oasis and some resources for the Legions, they were unable to keep pushing with no objective in sight beyond far off Thinna. With death in the desert increasing and moral falling, Harold II called the Legions back out of the desert declaring the Belar Waterway the new southern border of the Empire. Organisation Legions As of 1014, they're nine legions: *1st Legion *2nd Legion *3rd Legion *4th Legion *5th Legion *6th Legion *7th Legion *8th Legion *9th Legion Each Legion maintains it's own heraldry and tasks. In theory, the General of each Legion answers only to the Emperor. However, due to the nature of the Empire, Generals often hold allegiances to various other houses and groups to ensure quick passage, needed support and ample supply. Formation Each Legion follows a core of formations, to which is added to depending on their deployment. Each unit of a Legion is trained to act independently, as they often do in peacetime, while also been able to work alongside fellow Legionnaires in battle formations. Command Staff At the head of each Legion is a General, who has ultimate control of the Legion. Usually drawn from one of the Grand Noble Families of the Empire, the position is awarded to those high nobles who have proven themselves as a Captain. Battalion Within each Legion, there is usually eight Battalions. Commanded by Captains, a battalion is often the largest formation to be deployed outside of total war. While considered part of a Legion, each Battalion can and often does act autonomously. Company Within each Battalion, there is often sixteen Companies. Comprising of sixty Legionaires, a Sergeant at Arms, a standard bearer and a musicians, a company is the smallest formation within a Legion. Companies are often drawn from one recruitment location, leading to bonds of brotherhood within it's ranks. Designed to act together during a pitched battle, Companies are the basis of the Legion's structure. Companies come in two varieties: Infantry, and Crossbowmen. Auxiliaries For each gap in this standard structure, auxiliaries fill the role. Drawn from local levies, Auxiliaries are often afforded the same pay, if not benefits, as a Legionnaire. A fine example would be Vionsan horsemen, excellent light cavalry capable of striking fast and hard before quickly withdrawing. Legions have been known to make use of skirmisher, cavalry and a variety of other auxiliaries. Supply Each Legion maintains its own supply train, often supplemented by camp followers. Weapons and Equipment Each Infantry Legionaire is equipped with a high standard of equipment, all manufactured within the Empire. Prime amongst their equipment is their spear. Combined with the reinforced shields and banded armour, a Company in formation with spears is often hard to move for an undetermined enemy, and supported by other Companies of the exact same composition, this only amplifies. Crossbow Companies replace their shields and spears for a heavy crossbow, often made with a band of metal. Ten men in each of these formations often carry large tower shields. Peacekeepers Imperial Peacekeepers are generally made up of Legionnaires on leave, or retired Legionnaires. While not paid as well as full Legionnaires, they provide a vital function as policing forces in the Empire, while also doubling as a garrisoning army, should the need arise. In times of immediate war, such as during the Hiarnal Invasion, the Peacekeepers may concript men en masse. Stat Block Line Legionnaire CR 2 XP 600 Male human warrior 3 LN Medium humanoid (human) Init +5; Senses Perception +7 DEFENSE AC 21, touch 11, flat-footed 20 (+10 armor, +1 Dex) HP 22 (3d10+6) Fort +5, Ref +2, Will +3 OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. (20 ft. with armour) Melee: Masterwork Spear +7 (1d8+3/19-20) or Melee: Shortswords +5 (1d6+2/19-20) STATISTICS Str 14, Dex 12, Con 14, Int 12, Wis 14, Cha 9 Base Atk +3; CMB +5; CMD 15 Feats: Alertness, Close Order Formation, Improved Initiative, Weapon Focus (Spear) Skills: Diplomacy +2, Knowledge (local) +4, Perception +7, Sense Motive +7 Languages: Imperial Common NPC Gear: +1 Banded Mail, Masterwork Spear, Shortsword and Heavy Wooden Shield or Masterwork Light Crossbow with 20 Bolts and Gladius Support Legionnaire CR 2 XP 600 Male human warrior 3 LN Medium humanoid (human) Init +5; Senses Perception +7 DEFENSE 19, touch 11, flat-footed 18 (+8 armor, +1 Dex) HP 22 (3d10+6) Fort +5, Ref +2, Will +3 OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. (20 ft. with armour) Ranged: Masterwork Light Crossbow +6 (1d8/19-20) Melee: Shortswords +5 (1d6+2/19-20) STATISTICS Str 14, Dex 12, Con 14, Int 12, Wis 14, Cha 9 Base Atk +3; CMB +5; CMD 15 Feats: Alertness, Close Order Formation, Improved Initiative, Weapon Focus (Crossbow) Skills: Diplomacy +2, Knowledge (local) +4, Perception +7, Sense Motive +7 Languages: Imperial Common NPC Gear: +1 Banded Mail, Shortsword and Light Crossbow with 20 Bolts Category:Groups